CanadaxReader
by NanaPamplemousse
Summary: CanadaxReader


CanadaXReader

Thanksgiving. Your favorite holiday. Not only was this your favorite holiday because it meant food, and lots of it, it meant that you got to spend the whole weekend in the same large house as your neighbor, best friend, and longtime crush, Matthew. Every year your family and his would travel to your grandparent's lake house to have a huge thanks giving dinner, and of course the annual hockey game.

This tradition had been going on for as long as you could remember, and every year you managed to embarrass yourself in front of Matthew. Your sister Daisy was dating Matthew's brother Alfred, and was always supporting you in your efforts to woo him; even though you always failed.

But this year was different. You had made a fool-proof plan to impress him and gain his affection.

"Hey _, are you ready to play hockey?" Daisy asked you.

"You know it." You replied confidently. You had spent almost every day after school at the ice skating rink practicing your coordination and agility. You stepped onto the large pond that would serve as your hockey rink. Daisy and Matthew were the team captains this year, and were about to choose their team mates.

"Alfred." Daisy said pointing at the excited blonde.

"_-_." Mathew said quietly. Despite your initial shock in being his first pick, you skated over to him as soon as he said your name. You wouldn't disappoint him.

It wasl halfway through the game and you had already scored several points for your team. You tried not to act smug as you skated by everyone, relishing the shocked looks on their faces.

"Christ Dude!" Alfred said as you scored another point. "When did you get so good at hockey?"

You smiled. "I've been practicing."

"Just be careful not to injure anyone." Daisy remarked; you had been playing aggressively. Each time you hit the puck with your hockey stick you involuntarily made an aggressive grunting noise.

Little did you know that Matthew was watching your every move, thoroughly impressed with your massive improvement. He smiled.

His smile was short-lived however, because Jake, one of the neighbor boys (Who had been invited to play this year) slammed into you. The air was knocked out of you and you fell on your back on the ice.

"Oops." He said sarcastically.

"_-_!" Matthew shouted (if you could even call it that) and ran over to you, kneeled down and put your head in his lap.

Daisy was the first one to get mad. She skated over to Jake and punched him square in the mouth. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU ASSHOLE?"

"You little bitch!" Jake said and made a move towards Daisy, only to be blocked by Alfred who quickly joined the fight. Soon enough Jake's brothers joined in and there was an all-out brawl.

Matthew was unconcerned with the scuffle his brother was getting into (and winning) as he was looking down at you, desperately trying to get a response from you as you gasped for air. "_-_! Are you okay?" he said worriedly yet still in his unusually quiet voice.

You took a few minutes to answer. "I-I'm f-fine. Just a little s-shaken up." You felt your heart skip a beat and your face grow red when you realized the position you were in.

He sighed and smiled that sickly sweet smile of his. The one that made your heart beat faster. "T-Thank goodness." He said quietly.

If your face could grow any redder, it did. "Y-you were worried about me?"

"Of course I was worried about you." He said shyly. His face grew redder and his voice grew even more quiet than you thought was humanely possible. "I-I really r-really l-like you _..." He whispered.

You swear to god that your heart stopped beating as you tried to process what he said. "You do?"

He realized what he said, and that you had heard him and began to apologize and babble incoherently.

You sat up and turned around to plant your lips on his. You pulled away and giggled at his shocked expression. "I like you too my silly little Canadian!"

He looked up at you shyly. "Y-you do?"

You smiled and hugged him. "Of course I do. For a long time now in fact. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of."

He stared at you questioningly until you skated off to join the brawl. You managed to get a few good swings in at the two boys from next door before a loud voice silenced you all.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?" You turned to see Mr. Jones standing behind you.

Daisy spoke up first. "Jake pushed _ over on purpose so I gave him a taste of his own medicine."

"Yeah! Then he called Daisy a bad word and tried to hit her!" Alfred added.

"He managed to give me a fat lip too!" Daisy said, wiping a small amount of blood off her mouth.

The argument ensued further as both sides rambled on about what happened. Just as Daisy was about to punch Jake in the face again Mr. Jones intervened. "I don't care who did what, I just know that both of your parents will hear about this Jake, and as for you Alfred and Mathew I-"

"Wait Mr. Jones! Matthew didn't do anything wrong; he came over to help me." You interrupted. "Though I will admit I gave Jake a few bruises to speak of." You whispered to yourself.

"And they were just standing up for _..." Matthew put in quietly.

In the end Daisy and Alfred got off and Jake and his brothers got grounded for a month for hitting a girl, and more than one at that.

After dinner you and Matthew went outside to a "secret" spot. It was a grove in the nearby woods that only you, Daisy, Alfred, and Matthew knew about. Hand in hand the two of you sat down on a log in the clearing.

"Hey _-_?" Matthew said to you.

"Yes Mattie?" You replied.

"Why did you decide to practice hockey so much?"

Crap. He was onto you. "W-well you see…I was trying to improve so that I could impress you." You said beginning to blush.

Matthew giggled. "It's not funny!" You stated defensively.

"N-No it's not that. I just think it's really cute. You didn't have to get good at hockey just to impress me. You're perfect just the way you are." He said in his signature quiet voice. As he was speaking he pulled you into his lap and put his hands on either side of your face. His face grew closer and closer to your own as he finished his sentence. Soon your noses were touching and he pressed his lips to yours.

As the kiss deepened you could taste maple syrup. When you both pulled away for air you smiled and buried your face in his chest. "Where did this confidence come from?"

"O-Oh, I uh, I-I just, I-I don't k-know, um." He began until you put your index finger to his lips.

You put your head on his shoulder. "Don't worry Mattie." You whispered seductively into his ear, purely to see how he would react. "I think it's sexy…"

You could feel his face and ears grow warm with his blush.

"M-Maple!"


End file.
